Threesome
by spangelbanger
Summary: NC17 Katherine gets what she wants. So many warnings with this one Incest M/M, borderline non-con. A few other slight universe alterations.


He hadn't meant for this to happen. That was the thought that kept running through Damon's mind as he watched Katherine compelling his brother. Stefan looked at him as if he'd never seen him before his eyes glazed his mouth parted.

"Please Damon," Katherine whispered nibbling on the back of his neck "For me." Her hand was stroking his length in a slow caress. "Just this once." She breathed the words against his skin "If you don't like it you'll never have to do it again."

"It's not right." He closed his eyes so he wouldn't see the lust building in his brother's green eyes. The hunger behind them. It was a mistake. He felt the warm breath against his lips seconds before the pressed against his own. He pushed Stefan away. "You wouldn't want this if she hadn't compelled you."

"You're wrong." Stefan whispered his tongue flicking along Damon's jaw. He was fighting so hard not to want this the feel of hands pushing into his shirt fingernails scrapping the muscles of his stomach. "I want you. Only you." his breath was a soft sigh. Katherine was stripping him her dexterous fingers pushing his clothes out of the way. His cock hit the warm night air.

"Stefan, show Damon how much you want him." She ordered her hand stroking up and down his shaft in long slow movements. He didn't know what he was expecting but it wasn't to feel a warm tongue gliding across his skin.

"Hello Brother." Stefan whispered just before his mouth wrapped around the head of Damon's cock. Before he could protest Katherine caught his lips in a scorching kiss. He moaned into her lips. Caught helpless on the waves of sensation. Stefan sucked his cock with the finesse of a virgin. Awkward and unsure, but full of enthusiasm.

Katherine tipped Damon's head back to face her keeping his eyes away from what was happening and focused only on her. She ran her hand over his cheek. "You are the most beautiful pair." She whispered trailing the hand down his neck. He felt her fingernails scraping along his stomach almost parallel to where Stefan's had just been. They traced along his hip and behind him cupping his ass. Her fingertip traced his virgin hole and she smiled against his lips as he stiffened in her arms. "Damon, relax, I'm not going to hurt you." She promised. "Just breath out slowly." He inhaled deeply then let it out his breath catching as she buried her finger in him as far as it could go. Unfamiliar sensation burst through him and he fought not to cum in his brother's mouth. "Be still Stefan." Again the note of command. "Breath baby, nice and slow." She waited until she felt him relaxing again. "Don't cum yet." He nodded.

She started moving inside him. Slow leisurely strokes against his prostate but the urge for release had passed and he moaned enjoying the sensation. She worked another finger into him spreading him open. His head fell back against her shoulder. She signaled to Stefan to continue and in the next instant Damon was arching up off the ground in pleasure. He felt the orgasm rip through him and couldn't stop it. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed into him and he was caught up in it. She bit into his neck and it intensified. When the wave passed he looked horrified. She just smiled at him "Perks of being with me, you can have more than one. Stefan, I think he's ready." She whispered pulling her fingers out of him. They didn't leave him just held him slightly open as his brother positioned himself between his legs.

"Slowly." Katherine directed Stefan "Damon, just breath out like before." He exhaled slowly this time sure he was more ready for it, he wasn't. Nothing had ever compared to the feeling of stretching as his brother sank into him down the the base of his cock. He felt Stefan's balls brush against his ass and moaned loudly. Blue eyes meeting green as Stefan lost the will to stop. He started slowly but in seconds they were clinging to each other hard thrusts meeting in the middle Katherine beneath them watching and urging them to go harder. She tangled her fingers in Stefan's hair pulling him up to kiss him, Damon caught between them. She let him go then kissed Damon's cheek. "Watch him baby," She purred in his ear "he loves this, look out out of control he is, he could rip you apart, he wouldn't be able to stop himself and you'd love every second of it, no one else will ever make you feel like this. It's Stefan, it will always be Stefan." She nibbled on his ear. "Now, cum for us." He did, white hot cum splashing across their stomachs, soaking into their shirts.

"Please Stefan," he moaned arching up of the bed as his brother continued to pound into him.

Katherine moved out from under them, her teeth sinking into Stefan's neck. He came filling Damon with the cool fluid.

Katherine smiled as they collapsed onto each other not bothering to separate. She tore into her wrists and offered one to each brother. Damon took willingly latching his mouth on the fount of her arm.

"Stefan." She whispered in his ear "Drink." He gave in and she laughed feeling both of their lips on her skin. "A girl could get use to this." She pulled away from them and they snuggled closer together. "Here, something to wash the taste away." She turned and poured two glasses of water careful to wait for the powder in the bottom of the glasses to dissolve before handing them over. "See you tomorrow." she whispered leaving them for the poison to do it's work.


End file.
